


夜盲症

by kanopher



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Parent/Child relationship - Freeform, incent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanopher/pseuds/kanopher
Summary: 瓦尔妲和伊尔玛瑞在维林诺黑暗降临前最后一场盛大的宴会上激情搞了一次。
Relationships: Elbereth Gilthoniel | Varda Elentári/Ilmarë
Kudos: 1





	夜盲症

伊尔玛瑞斜靠在神山顶峰宏伟大殿的围栏上，如同星光般璀璨的双眼注定夜幕深沉的苍穹，银圣树柔和清凉的光辉淡淡洒下，四处漂流的风拂过她因为过度饮酒而泛红的脸颊。游廊上还远远站着几位同样逃席的同侪和精灵，这场宴会太盛大，饮酒也太放纵了。筵席上的欢歌笑语尚萦绕在耳边，泰勒瑞族悠闲惬意的歌曲也伴随和煦的微风和潮湿的水汽缓缓飘来。她的目光不自觉的落在了镰刀般的星群之上，这是瓦尔妲在创世之处即留下的杰作。  
伊尔玛瑞挪动了一下身子，想换个舒服一点的姿势，眼前却突然暗了下去，陷入了广袤无垠的黑暗。  
但她并不慌张。伊尔玛瑞以星光为名，她的力量亦来自于这闪烁的微光，一旦星光黯淡，她的双眼也随之难以视物。执掌星辰的女王瓦尔妲是一名强大的维丽，因此这种情形难得一见，除非——  
“您干嘛又戏弄我？”伊尔玛瑞偏着头抱怨道，在她的视野里只能看到一团闪烁不定的柔和白光。  
现在这团白光飘移到了她的身后，一条柔软而有力的臂膀环绕在她的腰间。  
“晚上好，我的星光。”一个低柔而悦耳的声音在她耳边轻轻想起。 伊尔玛瑞放松了身体，向后靠在星辰夫人柔软的怀抱中。没有什么比这再舒服不过的了。  
“您怎么也出来啦？”  
“我为什么不能出来？”瓦尔妲心情很好地反问道，带着愉悦上扬的尾音。“你都出来啦。”  
“我还以为您会在宴会上，喝酒，跳舞——和父亲跳，或者和埃昂威跳舞。”伊尔玛瑞撇撇嘴，抱怨一般地说下去。“反正您在宴会上一向不太搭理我。”  
现在瓦尔妲把另一条手臂也环了上去，紧紧圈住伊尔玛瑞的腰肢。  
“我还以为既然我们天天都在一起，你会希望有点时间摆脱我好好玩一玩呢。”瓦尔妲说道，她的长发散落下来，闪亮的发饰点缀其间，如同星辰闪耀的漆黑夜幕。有一缕发丝从耳畔一直垂到伊尔玛瑞的胸前。伊尔玛瑞怕痒般瑟缩了一下，凭感觉拾起这束秀发，将它一圈一圈地缠上手指然后松开，漫不经心地把玩着。  
她没有说话，眼睛却弯弯的勾了起来。她的眼睛本来就生的内外眼角都颇尖锐，又因为瞳孔在昏暗的环境下失焦放大，显露出一些颇为吓人的妩媚，而现在这种冷冰冰的生疏感被她的笑容冲淡了。  
瓦尔妲将她又往怀里搂了搂，她的怀抱如同一个上了锁的小匣子，那片黑暗而暧昧的小天地将伊尔玛瑞紧紧锁在其中。  
“你刚才在想什么？”  
“……工作。”  
瓦尔妲没忍住笑出了声。  
“我平常有这么苛待你吗？让你在这样轻松愉快的宴会上都不忘工作。”  
伊尔玛瑞不好意思地偏了偏头，避开瓦尔妲说话时扑在她耳尖的气流。她稍稍挣扎了一下想要起身。瓦尔妲顺势放开了她，两人一起坐直了身子。  
“没有。”她几不可闻地嘟囔了一句。  
“你今晚显得真美。”瓦尔妲并无意继续那个话题，只是毫不吝啬地给出她的赞美。她的白皙修长的手指以此划过伊尔玛瑞编成发辫的银色长发、光洁的额头、挺直的鼻梁和微薄的嘴唇。她的指尖在那里徘徊片刻，沾上了一点红晕，然后双手轻轻抚上伊尔玛瑞修长的脖颈。  
伊尔玛瑞今天选了一件款式颇为大胆的礼服，尽管紧紧掩着胸口，却袒露出后背和肩臂大片雪白的肌肤，眩人眼目——瓦尔妲本就以美貌绝伦著名，她的女儿也不遑多让。而现在两人亲密地依偎在一起，瓦尔妲轻轻一拉就扯开了伊尔玛瑞颈后巧妙的结，原本紧紧贴合身体的裙装立刻垂坠下来，堆在腰际。  
“真没想到你会在选这身衣服的时候还穿这么紧抹胸。”她伸手戳了戳伊尔玛瑞在过分束缚下硬邦邦的胸口。  
“很不方便啊夫人，哪有你长得恰如其分。”伊尔玛瑞不甘示弱地反唇相讥道。瓦尔妲却没有在这个问题上与她纠结，她有更重要的事情要做。她在伊尔玛瑞背后摸索着那块秘境的开关。  
随着那块紧绷的布料落地，被束缚已久的丰满乳房跳脱而出，粉红的乳尖显得分外动人。瓦尔妲不客气地将手覆了上去，挤压揉捏这两团寸尺可观的软肉，伊尔玛瑞的乳头很快在她的爱抚下硬挺了起来，她难以抑制地溢出几丝呻吟。  
这里还有别人。伊尔玛瑞想。她刚刚看到了。星光的隐褪能阻挡她却阻挡不了其他人的视线。但这没有什么关系，伊尔玛瑞很快下定了决心，毕竟瓦尔妲在这里。她想。她不会让这桩不体面的香艳情事被他人知晓。她从来都如此相信瓦尔妲。  
她的声音更清晰了一些，夹杂着几声控制不住的娇呼。  
现在她们已经改变了姿势。伊尔玛瑞仰面躺在栏杆附近的长椅上，长裙褪到腰间，雪白丰腴的胸脯在瓦尔妲的爱抚之下轻轻颤抖。现在瓦尔妲不再抵在她的背后，而是半跪在她的身侧，柔软湿润的舌尖在她的乳房上轻轻滑动，拖出一条长长的水渍。她最终停留在一边艳红的乳首处打转，间或吸吮轻咬，欲望的狂潮激起一声高过一声的喘息。她的一只手同样抚摸着自己，另一只则顺着腰线滑下去，探向伊尔玛瑞的下体。  
而那只手突然被抓住了。伊尔玛瑞突然直挺挺地坐起身来，眼角被逗弄得通红。现在她袒露着上身，一把将瓦尔妲拉到身侧坐下，随即赠送了一个火热的亲吻。她们的乳房挤压在一起，瓦尔妲的衣饰上繁复如星辰的花纹磨蹭着伊尔玛瑞裸露的皮肤，带来一些让人兴奋的轻微的刺痛。  
瓦尔妲从善如流地将主导权交了出去，任由伊尔玛瑞拉起她的一条腿盘在自己的腰上。她现在几乎整个人挂在伊尔玛瑞的身上，手指扣着对方光滑的脊背。而星光在情欲驱动的兴奋之下几乎可以去和她那位以武力著称的兄弟比一比气力，这点重量显而易见地毫不费力。  
即使近在咫尺，在没有星光照亮的夜幕下，瓦尔妲的面容在伊尔玛瑞眼中仍然模糊一片，只有方才吻过的唇瓣微微张着，嫣红而醒目，她毫不犹豫地再次吻上去，亲热缠绵。她撩起星辰之后宽大的裙摆，胡乱塞在腰侧，灵活的手指探向瓦尔妲的下体，隔着内裤轻轻揉弄着她火热而不满足的阴道口，感受到流出来的液体渐渐透过那层轻薄的布料沾湿自己的手指。瓦尔妲随着她的动作轻微而不满足地颤动着。伊尔玛瑞猜测自己的情况也差不多。  
“拜托……不要再戏弄我了。”瓦尔妲紧紧贴在她的耳边说，喷出来的火热气息让她整个人都似乎燃烧了起来。  
“可你刚才戏弄了我这么久。”  
伊尔玛瑞听到自己的声音。  
她感觉似乎完全地分裂了，一半的自己在清凉的夜风中神清气爽地奚落自己欲火焚身的母亲，一半则忍不住和她一起被滔天的情欲淹没，手势粗鲁地拽下她的内裤，在大腿根部勒出一道嫣媚的红痕。  
瓦尔妲颤抖地哼了一声，在风中拉出一个意味深长的尾音。  
伊尔玛瑞用手背在瓦尔妲两腿之间蹭了几下，感受到火热湿滑更甚，淫靡的液体流 了满手。她用第一节手指在瓦尔妲的穴口探了探又旋即收回，指甲划过阴道内部一小块凸起，引起怀中曼妙肉体一次短暂却激烈的战栗。她敢肯定自己的背部多了几道嫩红的挠痕。  
我该怎么继续穿那身衣服？伊尔玛瑞忙里抽闲地想道。  
她很快就没力气再想了。瓦尔妲双腿加紧她的腰侧摩擦起来，柔软而多汁的阴户紧紧贴着她的肌肤，火热得接近灼伤。伊尔玛瑞从缝隙中挤进一只手指捻压刮蹭瓦尔妲的阴蒂，感受到她的阴道口极速地收缩抽动着，贴在自己身上如同一张贪婪吮吸地小嘴。  
她将瓦尔妲推开一些，在对方不情愿配合的时候用力拍打了一下她的屁股。  
“来点更舒服的。”伊尔玛瑞信誓旦旦地许诺道，顺手用力地在瓦尔妲屁股上捏了几下，留下了明显的红印。她在性爱中一向相当大胆，尤其是在被不负责任地撩拨了半日之后。  
她搂抱着瓦尔妲站起身，将她放在自己刚刚坐过的位置，背靠廊柱支撑身体。她要求星辰之后尽可能地分开双腿。伊尔玛瑞摸索着做完了这一切。现在，瓦尔妲的身体在她眼中如同绝对黑暗中的一团白色光晕。如果她能看得更清楚，就会发现她刚刚扯下的内裤仍然挂在瓦尔妲的腿弯处，一派风光格外旖旎。但既然瓦尔妲决定了她们今天要在朦胧中进行这场性事，她只有听从。  
伊尔玛瑞伸手触及瓦尔妲左腿的膝盖，瓦尔妲探身牵引着她的手一路下滑到自己光滑柔嫩的阴部。伊尔玛瑞跟随指引半跪在她的腿间，一只手搭在瓦尔妲的大腿上支撑身体，另一只手则快速揉动着她的阴蒂部分，灵活的舌头在瓦尔妲股间游走，最终探进她早已蠢蠢欲动的肉穴，舔舐吸吮。瓦尔妲的身体瞬间绷紧，一波高过一波的呻吟如同浪潮一般不断拍打着伊尔玛瑞的理智——她自己的欲望还一直没有得到满足。她手部与口舌的动作同时加快了，在情欲的战争中攻城拔寨，直到美貌而多情的夫人在连续的刺激下身体痉挛一般抽动了两下，旋即达到高潮。她的身体整个软下去，如同一条脱水太久的鳗鱼。  
她们都没有动作，也没有出声，四下一片寂静，似乎连永不停歇的风都被空气中过分浓稠的情欲黏住了。  
“……我还没有解决。”过了好半天，伊尔玛瑞缓慢而一字一顿地说道，她的侧脸贴在瓦尔妲的大腿上，纹丝不动。  
“回去帮你。”瓦尔妲伸出食指戳了戳她的额头，留下了一道月牙状的淡淡红痕。她脱力般的微笑着，双颊绯红，眼眸亮的惊人。伊尔玛瑞靠在她的腿上有气无力地点了点头，半晌才慢吞吞地起身整理着装。她已经无暇顾及背部的挠痕了。瓦尔妲的情况要比她好很多，在最初的瘫软之后，她很快地恢复了体力，现在已经能衣冠整齐地帮女儿绑上颈部的系带。有一些小件首饰因为她们激烈的动作落到了草木丛中，在暗影中晶光闪烁，但两人都无暇及此，只好留待第二天的黎明发现它们的人自己去猜测这个属于银树柔光下的秘密。  
隐遁的星光又浮上夜空，伊尔玛瑞的视野渐渐清晰起来，金色的光束逐渐亮起，柔光交织的时刻就要到来了。她回头注视着瓦尔妲露出一个笑容——  
所有的光一瞬间全都熄灭了，令人眼盲的黑暗绞杀了所有的光明。  
瓦尔妲的手指带着一簇星光点在她的眉间，两人同时在彼此眼中看到自己苍白失色而又愤怒的面容。  
片刻的寂静后，悲泣与怒吼代替了永不止息的欢歌，恐怖与哀痛接踵而来。  
维林诺的黑暗降临了。


End file.
